The Art of Self Defense
by Portmanteu
Summary: Clint is about to blindside the Avengers with the news of Loki's return to Earth. How will his team take such a revelation?


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing beyond the scenarios that my twisted little brain spits out. All characters within belong to bigger and better entities than I. Please do not sue, as I own literally nothing beyond the clothes on my back. Also, grammar and tenses sometimes escape me, so please, be kind.**_

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what<em>!?" Tony demanded, looking wildly from one face to another before turning his gaze back to Clint. "Why would you think that was a _good_ idea?!" The billionaire kicked the end table nearest him, swearing up a blue streak before he growled out, "Jarvis? Get my suit."

Clint sighed, his eyes fixed on the floor as voices erupted around him. Thor was hefting his hammer, and promising dire repercussions should Stark continue that course of action. Banner had backed away, holding his silence. Steve, of course, was attempting to be the voice of reason. And Tasha? Well, Clint could feel her stare burning into the top of his head.

_'It all started so well,'_ Clint thought mournfully. _'Shoulda known it wouldn't last.'_

**x-x-x**

He and Thor had turned up at Avengers tower bright and early the day after their return from Asgard. Clint had been wary of telling the team what had transpired, but Thor had insisted that the longer he waited, the harder they would take the news of Loki's return. No amount of grousing or bargaining would deter the Thunder God, and finally Clint had given in.

"Fine," he'd said. "Might as well get it over with."

Thor had beamed at him and clapped one large hand on the archer's back, nearly knocking him over.

"Fear not, my friend," he'd boomed. "I am certain that once you tell the tale, the others will accept your decision."

He really _should_ have known that wouldn't happen.

**x-x-x**

When they'd entered the common room, Stark had called out, "Blondie! Didn't expect to see you back so soon! And you've got Clint in tow. Don't tell me you guys had a bonding weekend and didn't invite _me_!"

Clint stayed quiet as he crossed the room, sinking down into one of the sleek, modern chairs that faced the couch. He cast a quick glance around, taking a mental roll call of his team-mates.

Bruce was perched on the arm of the couch, his attention focused on the tablet he held.

Tasha was outside, leaning against the balcony railing and staring out over the city, seemingly unaware of his and Thor's arrival.

Steve was at the bar, his ever-present sketch pad flipped open in front of him…but he'd set aside his pencil and was frowning lightly at Clint.

The archer tensed under his scrutiny. Cap definitely knew something was up, and Clint felt the first real tendrils of panic roil in his belly as he considered all the ways this could go so very wrong.

Tony had fallen into step with Thor, still bantering with the blonde god, but Clint couldn't make out a word of what he was saying. A low buzz was growing in his ears, and he fought the urge to just stand up and walk away. To just say 'fuck it', head home, scoop up Loki and leave everything he'd ever known behind him.

But this wasn't something he could run from, no matter how much he wanted to.

The sound of the sliding glass door opening behind him cut through the rising noise in his head, and Tasha skirted around his chair to take a seat on the couch. She gave him a questioning look and tilted her head to the side.

"Clint?" she asked softly. "What's the matter?"

He held her gaze for a long moment, the words sticking in his throat before he dropped his eyes to the carpet between his feet.

"So where _were_ you yesterday, Barton?" Tony cut in. "You missed movie night…and you _never_ pass up a chance at free popcorn and beer."

"We were in Asgard, speaking to the council on Loki's behalf," Thor offered cheerfully.

Clint could almost hear the old Record Scratch of Silence trope as everyone froze at Thor's announcement. He clenched his eyes shut for a brief moment, thinking, _'And here we go.'_

"You did what now?" Tony questioned, the confusion plain in his voice. "Tell me I heard that wrong."

"Nope," Clint replied quietly. "You heard it just fine. We were in Asgard."

"Why would you…what is going on here?" Tony asked.

"Clint provided testimony that showed Loki was not acting under his own power during the invasion," Thor explained. "I had long suspected such, but was unable to prove it without Barton's help."

"And why, _exactly_, would Clint offer to help you with that?" Tony demanded. "Last I knew, he wasn't in any way, shape or form a Loki fan-boy."

"Because he didn't deserve to shoulder all the blame," Clint snapped.

"Bullshit," Tony roared, startling Clint into looking up at him. "He led an invasion that killed _hundreds_ of people, or are you forgetting that?"

"And I killed my share, too," Clint stated blandly. "But you said…you ALL said that wasn't my fault because of the thrall. Why is it any different for Loki?"

Tony uttered a choked noise of rage in lieu of an answer, and Clint murmured, "Don't have an answer for that, do you?"

"It's not the same at all," Tony finally growled.

"No?" Clint questioned. "Tell me how it's different, Stark. Tell me why it's okay for me, but not for him."

"He sort of has a point," Steve said from across the room.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tony exclaimed, turning to face Cap as he crossed the room to the couch area. "Are you turning on me, too, Steve? Loki is no innocent!"

"I'm not saying he is," Steve replied evenly. "But unless you've been in Loki's head, you don't know for sure how deep his involvement ran."

Tony waved a dismissive hand Steve's way before turning back to Clint. "Look at me," he ordered. "I want to see your eyes."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Clint exploded, pushing to his feet and stepping to Tony, fists balled at his sides. "Go on and look! You're not gonna find anything, you son of a bitch."

"Dammit, Tony," Steve huffed. "We've got Loki's scepter locked up! That's not what this is about."

Tony matched Clint's glare, ignoring Cap as he searched the archer's gaze. Several tense seconds ticked by before the billionaire narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Fine. So you're not all blue and swirly. Good for you. Doesn't answer my original question, though."

"Which was what?" Clint growled as he dropped back into his chair.

"After everything Loki did to you. After everything he _made_ you do," Tony asked quietly. "Why in the hell would you speak in his defense?"

"I already told you," Clint murmured. "He didn't deserve the punishment that he got."

"Oh, boo-fucking-hoo," Tony sneered. "Daddy gave him a cosmic time-out until he could learn to behave himself. That's so _harsh_!"

"Have care, Stark," Thor rumbled. "You know not of what you speak."

"What? Did they slap his dainty little wrists, too? No dessert until he promised to not commit genocide again?"

"They tortured him," Clint said dully, dropping his gaze once more to the carpet. "They beat him, and broke him, and tore him apart before putting him back together just so they could do it again."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group at Clint's declaration. Tony's face went pale, and he took a step back before spinning on his heel and stalking to the bar. For a few seconds, the only sound was that of ice cubes clicking, and the gurgle of alcohol filling a glass.

"Who allowed that?" Steve eventually asked, the horror apparent in his voice. "That's…inhumane!"

"Yeah, well…Asgard doesn't exactly abide by the Geneva Convention," Clint huffed.

Steve wiped one hand over his face before turning to face Thor. "Did you know what they were going to do to him? When you took him back to Asgard?"

"There are many punishments that could have been handed down," Thor answered slowly. "I had hoped it would be less…violent than what the council visited upon my brother."

"And once the sentence was passed, why didn't you oppose it?" Steve demanded. "Why didn't you _fight_?"

"It would have been treason," Thor whispered. "And had I been imprisoned, then I could not have done anything to help Loki." The Thunderer paused there for a moment, his brow furrowing before he continued. "I have spent every moment since Loki's trial searching for something to help clear his name."

Tony snorted from across the room and Thor glared his way.

"Awfully optimistic of you," the billionaire muttered, keeping his gaze fixed on the glass clenched in his fist. "Wanting to help someone that tried to _kill_ you. And how many times did he try? Twice that I know of?"

"Be that as it may," Thor rumbled, "Loki is still my brother. None of you know him as I do."

"But Tony's right," Banner said quietly, breaking his silence. "He stabbed you. And when that didn't work, he dropped you from the Helicarrier. Why would you help him after that?"

Thor sighed heavily, scrubbing his hand over his face before answering. "Because the Loki I knew would have never attempted such a thing. Yes, he is the Trickster God, and yes, he had a jealous streak that sometimes clouded his judgment. But _never_ was he a malevolent being! He found his calling in _mischief_, which is a far cry from murder."

"So right from the get-go, you knew something was off," Steve commented.

"Aye," Thor agreed, a mournful edge to his voice. "I tried to reach him; to break through whatever was masking his true nature and speak to the brother I had thought lost." He paused for a heartbeat, turning his head and staring out the glass wall, toward the balcony. "For just a moment, I had hope. He seemed to be listening; weighing the consequences of his actions…and an expression of horror twisted his face. But it was fleeting, that look. His eyes hardened, and with a snarl, he was gone."

Steve crossed to Thor's side, clasping one hand on the Thunderer's shoulder.

"It's hard to lose a loved one," Rogers murmured. "Even harder when it's something other than death that rips them away. Sure, they may still be alive; hell, they might be right in front of you…but the person you knew, and loved, just…isn't there anymore."

"You speak as if you know this truth well," Thor replied.

"I do," Steve said simply. "I know a hell of a lot more about it than I want to."

Clint lifted his gaze from the carpet, studying the compassion in Cap's face. After everything that Steve had lost, and the changed world he had returned to, it wasn't surprising that he'd be the first one to understand Thor's mindset, and the pain that came with it.

_'One down, three to go,'_ Clint thought, hands flexing nervously.

"Fine," Tony spat. "You managed to sway the softie of the group. Don't think the rest of us are going to be that easy."

"Didn't think _any_ of you would be easy," Clint huffed. "I know this came out of left field, and trust me when I say that if you'd told me a week ago that I'd be here right now, speaking up for Loki, I would'a punched you square in the mouth. But things _change_, Tony. I didn't have all the intel before."

"Must've been a hell of a debriefing to get you to switch sides," Tony said.

"I didn't switch _anything_," Clint bristled. "I just found out the _truth_."

"From the God of Lies?" Tony sneered.

"Stop," Bruce said softly.

Tony's gaze snapped to Banner, a brief look of surprise crossing his face. "Really? You're jumping ship, too, Bruce? I thought that out of everyone here you'd…"

"Out of everyone here, _I_ understand how important it is to be given a second chance," Banner cut in. "Although, I'd bet that Natasha knows that lesson, too."

Tony rolled his eyes, a cutting remark on the tip of his tongue before Bruce continued.

"No," he said. "You've had your chance to speak. Now it's my turn, and you're going to listen."

The billionaire's mocking expression morphed into one of shock, and he took a half-step back, eyeing Bruce warily.

"Just…calm down, Brucie," Tony soothed.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Banner snapped. "I'm as calm as I'm going to get, considering the circumstances. But if you keep trying to talk over me, then we're going to have a problem."

"Okay, okay…sorry," Tony replied. "Go on and say what you need to say. I won't interrupt."

"Thank you," Bruce murmured, and looked to each of his team-mates before beginning to speak.

"We're all monsters here," Banner said quietly. "In one way or another, the world would label us such. And yet, each one of us has had a second chance. Steve wanted to be a soldier; to serve his country, and stand for something. But physically, he couldn't pass muster. The serum gave him a second chance at saving the world."

Steve nodded gravely, squeezing Thor's shoulder.

"Tony, you were an _arms dealer_, for Christ's sake," Bruce continued. "You designed and built weapons that killed innumerable people. But you turned that all around, dropping the government contracts and using your suits for good."

"Harsh," Tony mumbled. "And somewhat inaccurate. It's not called arms dealing as long as you have government approval."

"Don't sugar-coat it, Stark," Banner growled. "You had a second chance, and you know it."

Tony shrugged, but his eyes dropped to the carpet, unwilling to meet Bruce's steady gaze.

"Thor was banished; stripped of his powers and dropped on Earth to prove he could become a better version of himself. He sacrificed his _life_ for the people of Puente Antiguo, and in doing so, he regained all that he'd lost."

"Odin afforded me a second chance," Thor whispered.

"I was hunted like an animal," Banner stated, pushing himself up from the couch and beginning to pace. "A wanted man by more governments and organizations than I care to admit. I went deep underground, but SHIELD found me anyway. Even though they could've locked me away and forced me to work for them, or something even worse, Fury gave me a second chance. He gave me my _freedom_."

Bruce sighed, and turned his gaze to the only woman in the room.

"And then there's Natasha," Banner said evenly. "Spy, assassin, double agent. For a very long time, she was considered one of the greatest threats to the western world. So great a threat, in fact, that Clint was tasked with killing her. But he saw something good in her; something worth _saving_…and look where she is now."

Bruce once again looked to Tony and said, "Think about all that before you do anything stupid. Think about what would've happened if someone had argued against any of us having a second chance. Would we have managed to defeat the Chitauri and save the city? Hell, we saved the _world_, and every realm beyond this one…and all because we were given a second chance. Who are you to deny Loki the same?"

Tony downed his drink and turned back to the bar, pouring himself another as he mulled over Bruce's words. He crossed to the window, peering out through the glass for several long moments before he finally spoke.

"Well, it looks like I'm outnumbered," he said, keeping his back to the room. "And I guess you're right, Bruce. It's not my call. I just wish someone would've maybe consulted _us_ before deciding to set him free. And it still doesn't satisfactorily answer my original question."

"Which was?" Banner asked.

"What caused Legolas to do such an abrupt about-face?"

"Simple," Natasha piped up, drawing a curious look from Clint. "He's in love."

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Clint groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

"He's _what_?" Tony asked, turning from the window to lever a hard look Clint's way. "You're _what_?!" He cut his eyes to Natasha, asking, "And how do you know that?"

The red-head gave an expansive shrug, stating, "I know what love looks like on Clint. What it _sounds_ like. I know him well enough to tell."

"Well that's just goddamn wonderful," Tony sputtered. "They say love makes you do stupid things but _this_? I mean…wait a minute; color me confused because didn't you and _Natasha_ used to have a thing? Since when are you _gay_?"

"I'm not gay, you jackass," Clint spat through clenched teeth.

"No? So what, then? Is it safe to assume that Loki has something _special_ hidden away under that long coat of his?"

"Keep that line of questioning up, and I'm gonna knock your fucking teeth out, Stark," the archer growled.

Tony raised his hands, soothing, "Okay, okay, you don't kiss and tell. I respect that. But Jesus, Barton, long-distance relationships are pretty rough even under the best of circumstances. Does this mean you're going to be running off to Asgard every other weekend?"

"Not necessary," Clint mumbled, his anger draining away in the face of another wave of apprehension.

"Oh Clint, you didn't," Tasha whispered.

"Didn't what?" Tony asked before realization dawned on his face. "Wait. You brought him _here_? He's here, isn't he?!"

"Well, he's not _here_," Clint answered slowly. "I'm not stupid enough to bring him to the Tower."

"But he's on Earth?" Tony pressed.

Clint nodded, feeling the weight of four pairs of eyes on him.

"You did _what_!?" Tony demanded, looking wildly from one face to another before turning his gaze back to Clint. "Why would you think that was a _good_ idea?!" The billionaire kicked the end table nearest him, swearing up a blue streak before he growled out, "Jarvis? Get my suit."

Clint sighed, his eyes fixed on the floor as voices erupted around him. Thor was hefting his hammer, and promising dire repercussions should Stark continue that course of action. Banner had backed away, holding his silence. Steve, of course, was attempting to be the voice of reason. And Tasha? Well, Clint could feel her stare burning into the top of his head.

"Goddamn it, Tony," Clint snapped. "Quit calling for your suit or I'm gonna let Thor put his hammer right through your thick skull."

"Can I at least ask why they sent him here?" the billionaire groused. "Or is that going to prompt you to threaten my winning smile again?"

"I _might_ have suggested it to the Asgardian version of the parole board," Clint admitted.

Tony groaned and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "Of course you did," the billionaire stated. "I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but _why_?"

"It worked for Thor," Clint shrugged. "Figured it might do Loki some good, too."

"I learned many a valuable lesson here on Midgard," Thor offered eagerly. "And having the Hawk's companionship is something that could benefit my brother. Love can heal most wounds."

"Yeah, we'll see about that, I suppose," Tony sighed.

"Look, I know this is a shock," Clint said quietly. "And I don't expect you to be 100% on board immediately. But I'm not gonna lie…it would be nice if you guys had my back on this. I mean, I'll be lucky if Fury doesn't string me up by my balls once he finds out."

"You haven't told _Fury_ yet?" Tony asked gleefully. "Oh, you've got my vote, Katniss. I will _definitely_ come along for that conversation."

"Thanks…I think," Clint huffed. "Do you have to sound so happy about it, though?"

"Hell yes, I do," Tony replied. "This whole situation nearly gave me the mother of all panic attacks. And Bruce _yelled_ at me. I think I've earned a bit of gloating over your peril."

"What's that old saying about not needing enemies when you have friends like these?" Natasha chuckled.

"I know that one," Steve remarked, turning a pointed look Tony's way.

"Hey, don't look at _me_," the billionaire protested. "It's not like I'm the one _dating_ a former enemy."

"You're gonna give me shit over this for a while to come, aren't you?" Clint asked.

"Of course I am," Tony agreed. "And if the situation were reversed, you would do the same. That's what friends _do_."

"Awesome," Clint deadpanned. "Totally looking forward to it."

"Great!" Tony exclaimed, clapping Clint heartily on the back. "Hey, why don't you bring Loki along to movie night? I've got an oldie but a goodie picked out for next week. Julia Roberts and Patrick Bergin in 'Sleeping With the Enemy'."

"Oh my god, I hate you," Clint muttered.

"Right back at you, Barton," Tony grinned. "Right back at you."


End file.
